


Please

by MoonSmoothUp



Series: My Baby Hyunnie [4]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Daehyun has shame, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Smut, Yongguk does not, nor do I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSmoothUp/pseuds/MoonSmoothUp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehyun and Yongguk are in different cities far away from each other, desperate and lonely. Yongguk has an idea, and Daehyun follows along despite its dirtiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: phone sex and Dom/sub undertones.

Daehyun was in Busan, and Yongguk was still back in Seoul. It was a long story, but Daehyun was staying with his parents for a few months while Yongguk was sharing an apartment with Himchan. They'd been apart so far for three months, and Daehyun was missing his boyfriend fiercely. In multiple ways, both just his normal presence _and_ sexually. For another thing, it was nearly impossible to have any alone time with their situation.

Daehyun wasn't the only one lacking and craving intimacy, he'd learned that Yongguk did as well. He'd called the elder one day, after lunch when his family was still out at work, while he cleaned the dishes with the phone cradled between his shoulder and ear. Yongguk hadn't picked up, much to Daehyun's disappointment, so he set his phone down on the table and continued doing the dishes.

A few minutes later, though, as he was finishing up, the phone rang behind him. At first, he thought it might have been one of his family members, but he realized his mistake once he picked up. On the other line, there came the sound of heavy breathing. "Daehyun-ah?" Yongguk asked, his voice raspy and deep, "You there?"

"I'm here, Hyung, what happened to your voice?" The younger questioned. Yongguk coughed in response, clearing his throat.

"W-Well, you see... I was trying to, uh..." He trailed off, and Daehyun's eyes widened.

"A-Ah, you were... you know." Daehyun stuttered, his embarrassment instantly matching the elder's own. Even though Daehyun was much more outgoing than Yongguk, he was still really shy when it came to sex. Yongguk was similar, except the further into a discussion or endeavor they got, the less Yongguk was embarrassed. Daehyun... well, Daehyun was a bit different.

"Yeah, Himchan's out for a while and it's been a  _bit_  difficult to get enough alone time lately." Yongguk admitted, and Daehyun could practically picture him scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"You lucky bastard." Daehyun said after a moment, his eyes narrowed, "it's impossible here."

"How?" Yongguk wondered, curiosity peaking in his voice.

"Well... I haven't gotten off once since I got here." Daehyun admitted, a blush burning bright on his face.

"Not once in three months? But aren't you alone in the afternoons?" Yongguk questioned.

"Well, yeah," Daehyun replied, nodding, half to himself, "but I'm not often in the mood in the afternoon and I have stuff to do."

"You're alone now, right?" Yongguk asked, something suddenly rising in his voice.

"Well, yes." Daehyun's replied, feeling suddenly nervous.

"And no one will be home for a while?"

"No..."

"And are you doing anything right now?"

"No, I'm just sitting at the table and talking to you. What are you implying here, Hyung?"

"Well, are you up for something a little bit dirty, Daehyunnie?" Yongguk wondered, a smirk in his voice.

"Um, m-maybe." The younger replied, his face on fire with a warm blush as he reluctantly rose from his seat at the kitchen table and made his way to his bedroom. "What should I do?" He wondered, his voice suddenly soft as he locked the door.

"Put me on speaker, then strip and lay down." Yongguk instructed, and Daehyun felt something stir in the pit of his stomach because of the sudden change.

Reluctantly, Daehyun tapped a few buttons on the screen of his phone, activating speaker mode, and placing the device on his nightstand. "You're on speaker." Daehyun murmured, lifting his shirt over his head. The younger continued striping, getting down to his boxer briefs, about to slid those off as well.

"Leave your underwear." Yongguk suddenly said, and Daehyun muttered something about 'how did he know?'

"What do I do now?" Daehyun wondered, feeling thoroughly lost as he laid himself down on his bed.

"Get yourself excited." Yongguk responded, his voice deep and quiet. That's when Daehyun's blush deepened, the younger whimpering and hiding his face in his hands. Based on only Yongguk's sudden change in demeanor and the implication of what they were about to do, Daehyun was already half hard in his underwear. "Daehyun?" Yongguk questioned, concerned when the younger hadn't replied.

"I'm already excited." Daehyun replied, his voice but an embarrassed whisper.

"Does someone like the sound of my idea?" Yongguk's voice was seductive.

"Yeah." Daehyun's voice was breathless.

"Then c'mon, babe, touch yourself." Yongguk encouraged, and Daehyun tried to imagine where Yongguk was in that moment. Probably laying on his bed, under the covers with his hands on his thighs.

"Hyung," Daehyun began, his hand trailing down to rest atop his bulge, "I wish you were here. I miss you  _so_ much."

"Fuck, I miss you too, Daehyunnie." Yongguk replied, and in that moment Daehyun gained the courage he was missing. He pressed down, palming himself and letting out a soft moan.

"Tell me what your doing, babe." Yongguk said, his tone changing again.

"I'm touching myself." Daehyun replied, sassy, taunting Yongguk.

" _Daehyun_."

"I'm palming myself over my boxers." He clarified, back tracking at the almost threatening tone.

"Imagine that it's me pleasuring you; what would you want me to do?" Yonggwuk wondered, groaning a little at the end of his question. Daehyun knew in that moment Yongguk was touching himself, too, his long fingers probably wrapped delicately around his shaft.

 _You'd pull my hair and tell me I'm yours_ , Daehyun thought, but there was no way he'd say that. Instead, he settled for a breathy, " _Touch me_."

"Touch you how?" Yongguk asked, muttering a curse under his breath.

"You'd-" Daehyun paused, blushing at the words he was about to say, "slide your hand into my pants, wrap it around my dick."

"Do that, imagine it's me." Yongguk murmured, voice coming out as a growl through the phone. Daehyun whimpered, gripping the elastic of his boxer briefs and dragging them down. He dropped them to the floor, hand almost instantly gripping his erection. He sighed at the skin to skin contact. "L-Let me hear you, Dae." Yongguk murmured, voice cracking. Daehyun couldn't help but imagine how Yongguk would've looked, his pants undone and his erection gripped in his fist as he jerked off. That and the slow movements Daehyun was making on himself made him moan out, the sound quiet but drawn out.

" _Uh_ ,  _ah_ ~!"

"That's it, Daehyunnie, be nice and -  _ah_  - loud for me." Yongguk encouraged, groaning deeply without inhibition.

"Hyung!" Daehyun moaned, his speed quickening, "I want you~"

"How do you want me, Dae? Close your eyes; what am I doing to you?" Yongguk wondered, his tone heading straight to Daehyun's arousal.

The younger's eyes were already closed, so he just pictured a scene like instructed. "Y-You'd bat my hand away, holding it down on the bed before teasing and stroking me. I'd beg you to  _fuck me_." Daehyun said, voice cracking in several spots, moaning brokenly into the air.

" _Fu_ \- fuck you how?" Yongguk demanded, and Daehyun heard something thump on the other end of the line - presumably Yongguk's head against the headboard.

" _Hard_." Daehyun moaned.

"Press your thumb into your slit." Yongguk suddenly commanded, a muffled groan following.

Daehyun did as told, gasping into the air. "Oh God!" He moaned, continuing to do the same motion, rubbing his thumb over his tip quickly. The sounds went straight to Yongguk's erection. Then suddenly, Daehyun whimpered loudly, muttering urgently, "Hyung, c-can I cum?  _Please_ , Hyung."

Yongguk was caught off guard, but the words and Daehyun's desperate tone aroused him even further. "Not yet, babe, not yet." Yongguk murmured after a moment, grunting as he picked up his own pace to bring himself closer to release, " _W-Wait_... for me."

"I don't think I can hold it." Daehyun whispered, heat building in his stomach, ready to spill over at any minute.

"Wrap your fingers around the base." Yongguk groaned, uttering ' _fuck_ ' under his breath again. He was replaying Daehyun's whines and moans over in his head. When the younger followed the command, writhing in painful pleasure with broken and whined out moans, it didn't help. " _C-Close_." Yongguk muttered, speaking through his teeth.

"Y-Yongguk," Daehyun whispered at that, his voice cracked and strained as he struggled to fight back a moan, "Yongguk Hyung,  _p_ - _please_."

"Cum, Daehyunnie," Yongguk commanded, "cum."

When Daehyun released his hold on the base of his erection, his body immediately launched into what it had been denied. He shuddered, fucking himself into his own hand and moaning long and loud from the back of his throat. His voice mixed with Yongguk's, who was moaning out low sounds through his own orgasm.

When Daehyun came down from his high, he practically crashed. Exhaustion filled his limbs, and he didn't want to move, despite knowing his chest was covered in sticky essence.

"Daehyunnie?" Yongguk's quiet voice came through the phone after a few minutes, his breathing finally even again, "Are you still there?"

"Yeah." Daehyun replied, whispering due to the fact that he practically wrecked his voice moaning that much. Hopefully he'd be fine later and not half to explain to his family or think up any excuses.

"Are you okay, baby?" Yongguk questioned, the cocky and demanding tone he'd had early completely gone. Sweet, caring Yongguk was all that remained.

"Tired, missing you, but sated." The younger responded. Neither spoke of the sudden submissive role Daehyun had taken on, which the younger was very grateful for.

"Is there anything I can do, baby?"

"Can you travel through a cell phone?"

"Sadly, no." Yongguk chuckled in response, causing Daehyun to giggle.

"Just stay with me." The younger settled on, a soft smile rising to his lips.

"I will, baby, but let's clean up first." Yongguk responded, to which Daehyun could imagine him wrinkling his nose at the feeling of being so dirty.

"'Kay, Hyung, I love you." Daehyun said, sitting up in the process.

"I love you too, Daehyunnie."

As they both went to clean up, neither hung up the phone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel no shame and, for once, do not hate the smut I have written.
> 
> Also, if anyone is here from another story of mine; no you are not imagining the similarities XD
> 
> [Writing updates](http://jungangel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
